Crimson River
by TenshiBabe
Summary: Naraku has contracted a strange illness, which leaves his demonic energy useless and his body in need, in need of what? He doesn't know but Inuyasha sure does. Mpreg Warning!


**Tenshibabe:** So um, I had this idea for a story and I had to write it cuz I haven't seen a fic with this sort of plot before. Well it is a Inuyasha ficlet featuring the pairing of Inu/Nara (in that order) See I always wonder why there aren't stories mentioning Naraku going into heat even though he is a demon, well half demon, but there are those which have Inuyasha going into heat too, which puzzles me. So I decided to try it out, and thus this story was born ,

Scratch that earlier thought, I was running through my faves and found this very awesome one-shot written by _Cainy_ called Love & Hate. It's about Naraku going into heat and Sesshomaru finding him alone, and they do stuff that if you read it, you would want her to post more but as I said it is a one-shot , sadly well Kudos to her and you all should read that wonderful piece of fiction as well, ^.^

I have this posted up on under my other pen name Satski-san, the unrated, uncensored version. So, this is the edited version, the chapters for this story will be long since I originally intended for this to be a one-shot, but I shall make it at most into a three-shot. Happy reading :)

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**WARNINGS: This is a Yaoi and an M rated fic, and to me that means no one under the maturity level to read smexy actions. Just thought I'd put that out there since this is a fic about mating and all that stuffs, also this may lead into Mpreg so, you have all been warned...enjoy **

**I do not own Inuyasha, sadly -.-**

**Crimson River**

**Chapter 1: Uncontrollable**

* * *

><p>Sunlight peaked through the trees surrounding the dark castle; wind tousled the chimes that were posted by the open window. The lone figure of the only occupant of the castle could be seen gazing unseeingly out of the window at the mountain scene it presented.<p>

Naraku winced slightly as an unknown pain wracked his frame. His pale ivory complexion bled pink with fever, his midnight tresses danced lightly in the wind. To be honest Naraku didn't have a clue as to what this strange ailment that plagued his body was, it was the first time in his fifty-three years since becoming one with those demons did he even get sick, never the less to this degree.

Naraku sighed; pulling his light yukata closer to his form, the wind picking up was doing nothing to cool down his overheated body. Thinking back Naraku confirmed that it had been about three weeks since he somehow contracted this illness; it was the same time as the official change of the season. Waking up on that cloudy morning, he already knew there was something amiss, considering that his mood ever since that day was almost always miserable.

Naraku smirked to himself at that thought, considering that since his foul mood began, Kagura has taken to leaving him in relative peace in fear of his anger. He was even more pleased to note that she somehow persuaded Kanna to leave as well. He wasn't too fond of company right now, not when his body was behaving so weak.

Speaking of weakness, some how this disease was also draining him of his demonic energy, his miasma began giving him headaches not to mention his all important barrier was losing energy fast, leaving him open for attack any moment.

His senses screamed at him to keep moving, because staying in one place was bound to get him killed but his body was protesting against it his muscles were sore as if he had trained for months under strenuous conditions yet all he did lately was sleep. Naraku shook his head, he didn't understand and it was making him angry all the more.

Sleeping was the worst, at times he would take a nap only to wake up a full day later being stared at by Kanna as she watched him toss and turn in his fitful sleep. When he woke, his body flushed and aroused to the point of it being painful yet he had no explanation as his dreams were even more confusing.

Every time he closed his eyes he would see flashes of those golden eyes. Naraku groaned as the mere thought of his enemy woke his hidden desire. Inuyasha was not a new comer to his dreams, no in fact Naraku frequently dreamt of the different ways he would destroy the inu-hanyou, the many ways he could torture him and his little group of companions. But as of late his dreams turned into nightmares of him being forced in to submission by the halfling and claimed in as many ways as his imagination could produce.

He shuddered at the thought, despite what his body seemed to want, he-Naraku wouldn't stand for it. The thought of being with Inuyasha in such an intimate way used to make him sick to the stomach, but now it was different, he didn't know himself anymore.

It was nearing evening; Naraku noted that he had been sitting in this one spot for hours. His self enforced seclusion has caused for usual immaculate appearance to wane. His waist length hair needed a good wash not to mention this fever left him all sweaty and icky now that he thought about it, this castle didn't have an indoor bath house.

Luckily there was a secluded hot spring nearby. '_That will have to do'_ Naraku thought to himself, forcefully ignoring the pain that coursed through his body when he rose to his feet. Slowly making his way out of the deathly silent castle and out to the surrounding forests; taking much effort and more that a couple of stops during his little excursion to the spring.

Naraku growled to himself, he could feel the energy of other high level youkai in the surrounding area; most of which were probably waiting on him to leave his castle for a chance at his blood. His step faltered, nearly sending him into a tree but he some how held his balance, not wanting to let his weakness show, despite the fact that he could barely hold himself up.

Naraku sighed at the sight of the hot spring, the mist from the waters cooling his flushed face. Untying his sash, and removing the yukata he quickly slid into the warm waters. Body sagging against the edge of the pool Naraku felt his muscles loosening his body becoming much more lethargic by the minute. Before he knew it, Naraku was out like a light, head resting in his arms on the edge of the pool. Unknowingly, leaving him self open to attack from the lust filled demons nearby.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha huffed in annoyance as he pulled himself out of the Bone Eaters Well. He had just returned from Kagome's time, only to find that her and her family were leaving on a two week trip, something about visiting family. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, by then Naraku may probably have a completed jewel; and an army ready to destroy them the moment she steps out of the well.<p>

Inuyasha hopped up on to the branch of the nearest tree, contemplating his situation. Sango and Miroku had somehow expected something like this to happen as they had taken Shippo when they all left on an extensive trip somewhere to the east, there had been an outbreak of demonic energy and some villages needed back up. Inuyasha was silent for a moment, leaning back against the tree, his body tingling at the feeling of strong demonic auras in the air. '_Seems like there's a demon in heat close by...'_ he thought to himself. This was not an ordinary demon though, their aura was strong, he could tell even though the scent of their heat was blocking out most of their strength.

Golden eyes looked about, sniffing the air, he tensed, and now that he thought about it, he was surrounded by high level demons '_...wait are they all after that one bitch?'_ (1) He thought suddenly, after another sniff, he noted that the scent was very intoxicating; he had to secure his hold on the tree lest he loose balance.

Inuyasha started shaking, his breath coming out in short gasps, ears twitching as his eyes fought to stay gold. What was this feeling, this insane urge to dominate, and claim...he'd never felt this way before. Not even during his own heat, but then again he always had Kouga to help with that, both being alpha's in their own rights they couldn't bear children, thus for a day every twenty to thirty years they would look past their differences and help each other.

But this, this was different. This demon was definitely a beta, a submissive and better yet they were at the peak of their heat. Before he knew it Inuyasha was off, sprinting through the forest following that bewitching scent. As he got closer he raised his aura, effectively lessening the population of awestruck demons lingering by. Only a few more persistent demons remained.

Inuyasha touched down at the soft ground by the side of the spring. The scent was definitely coming from here. Looking around he noticed the body of another, their dark hair covering most of their body, the heated water and steam doing the rest. In a matter of seconds Inuyasha was across the pool, his discarded fire rat robe cast to the side, as he moved to touch the sleeping demon.

His ears twitched, as he grabbed the slumbering demon, dodging the explosive that landed not that far from them. Inuyasha growled at the hidden demon, noting absently that this bitch was actually a guy, '_All the better'_ he smirked as he held him tighter.

Naraku moaned, digging his claws into the source of heat, his body instinctively taking over as he began to rub himself against the other, keening lowly in arousal. He needed this, this is what his body was burning for; he opened hazy crimson orbs, to a shock of silver hair. Naraku closed his eyes again, believing himself to still be dreaming, or in a hallucination of the other half demon holding him.

Inuyasha growled at his opponent, pin pointing their aura from behind a tree. They were preventing him from claiming this bitch as his. "Show your self!" he shouted angrily.

The demon revealed himself, a fairly tall yet well proportioned figure with shocking red hair which spiked at the top, falling tamed past his shoulders. Chilling sliver eyes gazed at the pair, first glaring at the one in Inuyasha's arms before sending an irritated glare to the inu hanyou himself. "I am called Kounen, and I am here to kill that demon" he grounded out.

Inuyasha tensed as the feeling of the others breathe teasing his neck, sent a wave of assurance through him, along with the need to protect. Glaring back at the red youkai, Inuyasha bared his fangs. "He's mine...I'll do with him what I want" the hanyou barked.

Kounen narrowed his eyes, taking in the way the red seemed to battle with the gold, making a sort of flame in the hanyou's determined orbs. "Do you know not who this demon is?"

Inuyasha looked down at the one he held captive, inky black hair framed the lightly flushed face, he furred his brows, he looked familiar, very much so. Small pink lips parted, as the dark haired one let out a gasp, Inuyasha reeled himself in lest he lose his self right then and glared back at the other demon.

"Look, who ever he is its not that important right now, he clearly needs to be mated sooner better than later, and I got to him first...whatever I plan on doing with him afterwards is none of your business, but you better know that if I claim him, he's mine to deal with, I'll be his judgement" Inuyasha finalized, cutting the one called Kounen off at his predicted protest.

Kounen bit his lip looking Inuyasha over once more he finally remembered who he was, smirking slightly. "Inutashio is sure lucky to have himself a pair of fearsome sons, such as you and your brother" Inuyasha raised a brow, "Do as you wish, I'll clear out those other youkai lounging around here, Ja" Kounen answered, flash stepping away from the pair.

Inuyasha sighed, hopping out of the pool, grabbing his fire rat robe in the process. He scanned the area, sniffing a bit before picking up the scent of a recently abandoned cave. '_I will have my way with this one there'_, he thought as he covered the exposed body with his red robe, nearly missing the scar that took up most of their back.

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha lifted the long hair to get a better look biting back a growl as he did. Huffing to himself, he proceeded to cover Naraku with his robe; lifting the other hanyou into his arms bridal style. Continuing on his way Inuyasha's ears twitched always alert. He should have known, at least picked up on it...hm it was too late now, his inner demon was already growling madly for the need to mate the spider demon.

* * *

><p>Naraku shifted restlessly, he'd been dreaming of that inu hanyou again; his body was burning hot, and aroused beyond recognition. He tensed as he brushed against a hard body; he tried and failed to stifle his moan. Releasing his abused lips, he slowly opened dazed ruby eyes to lock onto lust filled golden ones. Naraku gasped, wanting to move away only to find that he couldn't.<p>

Inuyasha ignored his cry when he was forcefully pinned to the floor of the cave, slender wrists caught and held tight above his head, as he leaned over the captured hanyou. Inuyasha growled, licking up the pale neck presented to him, smirking at the sounds the kumo made. After leaving a few bite marks here and there, Inuyasha stopped waiting until Naraku calmed down enough to look at him, breathing erratic.

"I-Inu...yasha, I...hgnnh, my body...w-what" Naraku tried to get out; Inuyasha's wandering hand wasn't helping much.

"You don't know? Hm..." Inuyasha smirked rubbing his clawed thumb against the slim hip, noticing the way the others body began to tremble at his touch.

Naraku made a low noise, wanting anything to be out of this agony and away from this humiliation. At the others lack of an answer, Inuyasha reached over rubbing the inside of his thighs, watching as the others legs quivered, hips weakly bucking in an attempt to feel more. Inuyasha huffed as he swiftly moved to hold him down, before engulfing him to the hilt.

"Ahh...ahnn, Yasha!" he cried, fighting weakly whole body thrumming at the feel of the others heat. Inuyasha lapped at the rigid muscle from bottom to top before tonguing the slit; with out warning the kumo hanyou came with a broken shout, hips bucking, his body trembling.

Inuyasha looked up at the heavily breathing hanyou with a smirk, licking his lips. Looking into his eyes Inuyasha murmured, "You're still hard" Naraku hiccupped looking away from those eyes, "you want me in you that badly, huh?" Inuyasha growled, tightening his grip on his captured wrists.

"...no...I don't want this..." Naraku breathed out, whimpering in pain when Inuyasha pinched his nipple, flicking it with his claw.

"S-stop..." he tried again, yelping when Inuyasha bit down on the other nipple. "Why...Inu...yah-mmmhn!" he was interrupted as the inu hanyou grew tired of his talk, claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. He bit at his bottom lip, demanding entrance, which he was reluctantly given after a harsh pinch to this nipple.

The silver haired hanyou broke the kiss, ignoring the trail of saliva connecting them; looking into his eyes Inuyasha licked his lips. "Why? This is why" he started as he turned to lick up the side of the kumo's face, before uttering a simple command "Come for me."

There was something in the way he said it, as he breathed his hot breath along his neck, his body tingled. Naraku shuddered, feeling his body react on its own sending him into his second orgasm. He felt tired, but his body was still burning, he could feel the inu hanyou smiling against his skin.

"Your in heat, any demon for miles away could smell it, and on top of that you're a submissive...really Naraku hiding away like this is only hurting your self" Inuyasha pointed out. Naraku cried out, when Inuyasha pushed one clawed finger into him.

"You want me don't you, I can see it in your eyes, they way you bend so easily when I demand it" Naraku couldn't answer; as another finger was inserted he flinched at the blatant disregard for lubrication of any sort.

"...I-I don't want to be mated, nor be anyone's _submissive-_ah!" he tried to move away as third finger was added.

Inuyasha scoffed, removing his fingers, before loosening the tie on his hakama, his under shirt discarded a while back. Leaning closer to the other hanyou, be released his hands before taking to caressing his midnight locks, before kneeling before him his demonic side seeping through twin marks decorating his cheeks. He pulled Naraku up by his hair, to face his length.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't care" Inuyasha growled.

Naraku sniffed, biting his lip as he eyed the other. Inuyasha was right, for some reason his body seemed to react really well to the inu hanyou and as silly as it sounded he'd forgotten about this aspect of being a demon, but to be a submissive...he just wanted to hole up somewhere and never leave his castle. But as the insufferable hanyou so cheekily pointed out, he'd only be hurting himself if he did that.

Inuyasha noted that Naraku was debating with himself, he growled impatiently.

"Naraku..." Inuyasha growled, voice going deeper, causing Naraku to look up with wide eyes.

He complied reluctantly, choking slightly, when Inuyasha got impatient with him. "Mmmhn!" Naraku gagged, Inuyasha frowned, pulling back for the kumo to catch a breath.

He coughed, wheezing in his attempt to breathe. Inuyasha smiled at him bringing his hand down to brush away the tears that escaped his ruby eyes. His eyes softening a bit, "I guess I was a bit too rough, it's just you make it so hard to treat you like I know I should a potential mate...since your well y'know Naraku"

Naraku began to shake when Inuyasha mentioned _mate_s, which is what they would be, if he claimed him. Inuyasha paused, noticing his prolonged silence; grabbing his chin he forced to other hanyou to look at him. "Hey, what's wrong" at the glazed look in his eyes Inuyasha groaned, "...aw man I can't do the tears ...I-" he was cut off by the other looking at him, eyes somehow looking doubtful, as he stammered for a moment.

"W-we will be m-mates?" He stuttered adverting, his eyes, blushing furiously at the obvious stutter in his voice.

Inuyasha smiled; reaching for his chin he proceeded to give him a light peck on the lips. "Only, if you want to..." he breathed, as he captured those red lips again, he didn't have to ask for entrance this time as his tongue mapped out his mouth, noting that Naraku's body was still unbearably hot.

**-*SMEXY SCENE EDITED*- :3**

Inuyasha bared his fangs sinking into the kumo's neck, drawing blood. Naraku clung to him, fading in and out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>When he came to, the first thing Naraku noticed was the blazing fire that warmed his chilled skin. He smiled content, his heart rate calmer than it had been in weeks; his body ached though, he was in pain everywhere, mostly at his rear, and his lower back. The burning pain at his neck, felt like an itch that he couldn't scratch. He pulled the borrowed fire rat robe about himself as he slowly sat up.<p>

His head was spinning like he'd had too much sake the night before and now had morning sickness.

Thinking back, they'd had two more rounds after that first time, Inuyasha's reasoning was that Naraku hadn't marked him since he had passed out, which was true Naraku did remember waking up a while later, body wanting more. He ran a hand thought his hair his vision was blurring, just thinking about it made his body tremble.

Inuyasha entered the cave, carrying a bunch of small animals that he'd skinned. Upon seeing the other hanyou he smiled, dropping his cargo by the fire, before leaning over to place a kiss to his bite mark, causing him to stiffen, before melting into the inu hanyou's embrace.

"How're you feeling?" Inuyasha questioned, brushing back his bangs from his forehead. Naraku closed his eyes, falling against him, robe sliding from his shoulders as he pressed his body against Inuyasha.

"I'm feeling needy I-Inuyasha... Why am I behaving like this...I need you, to t-touch me," Naraku breathed, opening Inuyasha's hakama and sheathing himself in one fluid movement. Inuyasha groaned, welcoming that tight heat, holding the trembling body tighter as he rode him.

"It's okay let go, I'm here for you, with you, shhh" Inuyasha cooed, sensing his mates distress. Rubbing circles on his lower back, which Inuyasha knew was aching, he reached for the others length, stroking with firm quick movements. It was a matter of time before Naraku was spent again, coming with a low sob as he rode out his orgasm.

Inuyasha wasn't surprised to see the steady trail of blood that followed his mate. He bit his lip before picking up the slumbering hanyou. He travelled back to the hot spring where he first found Naraku, finding it empty, with no one in sight for miles. Inuyasha sighed, removing his hakama and under clothes, before carefully lowering both he and his mate into the heated pool.

Naraku woke on contact, clinging to Inuyasha as he fought post coital sleep to see where he was. Inuyasha chuckled, turning Naraku's face to him, "Thought you might've wanted a bath, let me take care of you, please"

Naraku studied him for a moment, he knew Inuyasha wouldn't hurt him, they were bonded now, he still held his reservations but after looking at Inuyasha's heated gaze he nodded lightly. Shuddering at the feeling of his hands all over his over sensitive body, his breathing deepened, releasing shaky breaths as Inuyasha cleaned him.

Inuyasha paid attention to all of his mate's reactions, noting what made him moan and what made him jump. He also paid special attention to his stomach, which he noted was feeling firm, if he pressed the right spot he could feel the flickering aura of a pup.

Inu youkai pups didn't take that long to be born, he could remember his brother explaining to him, when his nephews were born. "_Four months, five if necessary Otouto, because of this shortened time, most pups are able to be sensed after the first time, possible after a few hours since they've been conceived"_ his brothers words rang through his head.

Inuyasha smiled to himself, it wasn't the fact that his brother was pregnant, that or the fact that he was a submissive that surprised him. It was the fact the he let anyone get close enough to him to mate him. His mate a dragon demon named Ryouji, who coincidentally was a relative of Ryuukotsusei, the dragon demon that was sealed off by their father.

Yes it was there the faint pulse of demonic energy that was his, no their pups. Inuyasha looked into the eyes of his mate who was staring blankly at his stomach. "I don't believe it, am I really p-pregnant?" Naraku questioned eyes wide and unsure.

Inuyasha pulled him close, drawing him into a deep kiss. Naraku place his hands on his shoulders, before linking them about his neck. Breaking off for air, Inuyasha was surprised to find Naraku not letting go but moving to hang off of him, his smaller form fitting perfectly against the inu hanyou. Inuyasha ran his hands through thick dark locks, feeling his mate nuzzle his neck at the attention.

* * *

><p>"You're okay with this right? I mean us being together means this war for the jewel is pointless" Inuyasha pointed out, some time later as they sat snuggled together by the fire. Naraku sat in Inuyasha's arms, covered once again by the fire rat robe, his yukata was no where to be found.<p>

Naraku had pause mid chew of the meat that they'd cook. He looked away for a moment, actually thinking about the situation he was in. '_All my work would have been for nothing, all my incarnations not to mention the youkai and ningen that I've destroyed to get this far...ruined by my own actions' _Suddenly Naraku didn't feel all that hungry anymore, actually he felt sort of sick.

Inuyasha noted the prolonged silence, hoping that whatever decision Naraku came to it was with him and the pups in mind. "Na-chan you don't have to decide all at once, but it'll be hard to get my brother to help us if your still the enemy" Inuyasha smirked when Naraku fixed him with a dark look.

"What did you just call me?" Naraku's voice low. Inuyasha smirked holding him closer.

"Na-chan, my Na-chan" Naraku tensed, fighting to get away, "...what? You don't like it?" Inuyasha asked, letting him go, when Naraku started clawing at him. Inuyasha frowned, first at the thought of his mate running from, then for a different reason when he heard Naraku throwing up all of food he'd just eaten. Rushing to his side, Inuyasha held back his hair and rubbed his back as he emptied his stomach on the rocks outside of the cave.

Naraku felt sick, like his stomach was doing somersaults and back flips. His head hurt and his vision he felt was impaired. Why else would he be seeing double, there were clearly two mini versions of Sesshomaru staring at him, unblinkingly. Naraku scrunched up his face; he was covered by something other than Inuyasha's robe.

Speaking of the inu hanyou he could hear him talking, more like arguing with someone outside of the cave. Naraku was startled when a tall, imposing blue haired demon entered the cave, kneeling beside the two children; yes he figured he wasn't going blind there were two of them.

"Kounno, Kazuma, I thought you two were on watch?" the blue haired one spoke to the children.

"Hai Otousan, we were watching him" one with the longer hair answered.

"We did not even blink" the one with the ponytail finished.

"Well, I guess you two got me there...Naraku-san how are you feeling?" the children's father questioned.

Naraku blinked slowly, looking at the small group. "I need my mate" he voiced shortly. Feeling a bit unnerved by the way the chilling greenish gold eyes drilled into him, unblinking.

"So it is true then, this Sesshomaru is still shocked by this recent turn of events" the lord of the west intoned stepping into the small cave.

'_Its getting pretty cramped in here'_ Naraku noted. Inuyasha followed close by arms crossed, cheeks dusted with a pink blush.

"Inuyasha Ojiisan" both children broke their intense gazes to clamour around at Inuyasha's feet. Before a sharp look from Sesshomaru, had them respectfully bowing before telling him about how well they were doing in their studies and other mundane things.

Naraku looked between the western lord and the blue haired demon, before looking to the children, then at Inuyasha. Then everything seemed to click, a look of understanding lighting across his face.

"Hai Naraku, this is my mate Ryouji and my pups Kounno" the one with the ponytail waved, "...and Kazuma" the one with his hair down waved as well.

Naraku wondered just how long he had been sleeping for Sesshomaru and his entire family to assemble here, so he voiced it.

Inuyasha looked up, "You were out for the rest of the day yesterday, and most of today. I had sent Myoga to find my brother, so for nearly a full day now, how are you feeling?" Inuyasha answered, moving to his mate's side when he tried to get up.

"Ryo I need to speak with my Otouto" Sesshomaru turned to his mate, Ryouji nodded, herding the children out of the cave.

Sesshomaru turned to the pair, narrowing his eyes as they landed on his brother.

"This Sesshomaru is not going to argue with you anymore, it's obvious that you care about each other" he started, Inuyasha clenched his fists. "The problem this Sesshomaru has is with your lack of response when it comes to the important matter, Naraku are you my enemy or my family?" Sesshomaru stated, glaring at the hanyou pair.

"I...I'm-" he started; a look of extreme displeasure ran across Sesshomaru's usually stoic face.

Inuyasha pulled the other hanyou close, glaring defiantly at his brother. "Aniki, I'm not forcing him to change, I'm giving him a choice and-"

"I'll give it up" Inuyasha paused, as did Sesshomaru as they both looked at the dark hanyou. "That's it, my pups are more important than potentially dangerous fighting, besides Inuyasha we can't live in a cave for the rest of our lives" Naraku answered, with a light smile.

"Yea I guess we can't Na-chan" Naraku growled at the nickname. Inuyasha smiled and Sesshomaru sighed.

"Well this Sesshomaru cannot deny that you and your mate look good together" Inuyasha grinned wider, pulling Naraku closer to himself. "Now, Otouto we will need to return to the castle...if what you say is true; and trust me this Sesshomaru can tell from here, then Naraku is going to bear your pups, we best be leaving soon" Sesshomaru finished, giving his brother a look before leaving the two hanyou's to get ready.

Inuyasha watched his brother's retreat before sighing deeply. "This is really happening, ain't it?" Inuyasha mumbled, bringing up a clawed hand to press against his mates still flat belly.

Naraku tensed, looking away, bangs shielding his face from the inu-hanyou. Inuyasha blinked, removing his hand, instead using that same hand hold onto Naraku's chin turning his face to look him in the eyes.

"I don't regret it...taking you as my mate," ruby orbs widened, unable to look away from the golden ones. "I just wanted you to know that" Inuyasha finished; capturing Naraku's parted lips in a chaste kiss.

"Hmm, I understand, and that's what's bothering me...Inuyasha h-how can you even look at me, nevertheless bed me, take care of me and tell me such things" Inuyasha's eyes widened before taking a sombre look, "I've done nothing to deserve you as a mate...so why did you change your mind, tell me!" Naraku snarled, pushing away from the stunned hanyou.

Inuyasha watched his once enemy turned mate as he moved away from him, a dark look painted across his beautiful face. Inuyasha sighed; he had fallen hard, just that one act of kindness to Naraku during his time of need had changed his entire perspective on the other hanyou.

"To tell you the truth...I hated you so, I don't know why I did what I did" Naraku looked as if the hanyou had stuck him, even though he had asked for it; he hadn't expected Inuyasha to be this harsh.

"As soon as I found out that you were in heat, truthfully I had wanted to make you suffer, for you to be humiliated and to be honest I wanted to make you scream and beg for me until you couldn't breathe...yea that's what I wanted" Inuyasha continued, ignorant to the pained gasps coming from the spider halfling.

"But, somehow during that time I realized that that wasn't me...I could never hurt someone like that intentionally, especially when they couldn't defend themselves." Inuyasha kneeled before that now trembling hanyou. "When you asked if we could be mates, with that unsure look in your eyes and that slight tremor in your voice that's what changed it for me...made me look at you different and to find that I would be a fool to leave you, do you understand now Naraku?" Inuyasha finished, caressing the others face.

"Do you...still hate me?"

"Unfortunately...a small part does"

Naraku nodded lightly, biting his lip as looked up at Inuyasha who was still kneeling before him. "I believe that this is entirely this bond speaking, but...I don't want you to hate me, not even a little, so I will change...to be worthy of-" he was interrupted by Inuyasha claiming his lips in a bruising kiss.

Naraku whined; panting deeply as Inuyasha broke off the kiss leaving a wet trail down his jaw to his marked neck. Inuyasha growled as he licked at the bite mark, causing Naraku to whimper as he clutched onto his mates shoulders.

"You're fine the way you are, don't you dare change yourself, especially for me" the inu-hanyou growled, nipping and kissing around the barely healed mark.

"H-Hai...'yasha" he moaned as Inuyasha continued to kiss him breathless.

* * *

><p>When the emerged from the cave it was late into the afternoon, nearly evening. Sesshomaru looked at them critically, annoyance with an undercurrent of mirth shone through his eyes as he took in Naraku's rumpled appearance and red blush covering both of their faces.<p>

"Hm, well since Inuyasha has graced us with his presence I suppose it's time leave ne?" Sesshomaru turned away, calling upon his dragon Ah-Un which was sleeping nearby.

Ryouji smiled knowingly at Inuyasha, before he went to gather his children. Naraku flushed an even deeper shade of red. "Told you they could hear us" he stated, looking anywhere but at Inuyasha.

Said inu-hanyou laughed fleetingly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess so...c'mon before Aniki gets annoyed for real" Inuyasha smiled, grabbing Naraku's hand as they joined their family.

* * *

><p>(1) Ok Inuyasha's a dog demon, female dogs are called bitches...that's all there is to it.<p>

**Tenshibabe:** Um, random notes: yes this is the edited version, or well the mostly edited version, I've posted the full unedited version on AFF under my penname: Satski-san.

How's that for a beginning chapter? Ok, ok so yea I have like forever other stuffs to write and don't fret cuz their on their way no worries alright :)

Read and Review tell me what ya'll think? Make me happy and updates will come along quicker, honestly they will.


End file.
